


look for the force and you'll always find me

by sevsnapes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, M/M, a star wars au that nobody asked for, billy is a x wing pilot, but it's star wars season so, def han and leia parallels, joyce is here so is hopper, mentions of abuse, oh and tommy h is here, oh the first order is here !!, steve is a resistance member and maybe prince, takes place around tfa and tlj, the kids who dat ?, they may or not be force bonded, yes billy's camaro is a droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsnapes/pseuds/sevsnapes
Summary: The misty green hills of D’Qar came into view and he rose from his seat, it was a sight to see like a breath of fresh air. It was nothing compared to the rugged and violent streets of Corellia. He hated the congestion and the murky waters of that city planet, he was lucky to even be fished out of there. The stars in the sky vanished and a blur of blue clouds appeared, he looks on and lets his eyes wander. No grey skies only the lust of blue freedom across green plains.3/26/2020 UPDATE : ON HOLD
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	look for the force and you'll always find me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a star wars au that nobody asked for but it feeds my obsession. This fic will be multiple chapters (maybe 5 or 6) but, I tried to make it as accurate as the movies, and if there are some mistakes ignore them lol. Takes place around The Force Awakens and maybe The Last Jedi in later chapters. But, this is chapter one and I hope ya'll like it <3

**D’Qar**

**33 ABY**

The disguised shuttle of the Resistance landed gracefully on the landing bay, the contents inside gasped and held tightly onto the metal railings. His grip onto his belongings is lose but sturdy, he’s been around the galaxy and now he was here to stay. The misty green hills of D’Qar came into view and he rose from his seat, it was a sight to see like a breath of fresh air. It was nothing compared to the rugged and violent streets of Corellia. He hated the congestion and the murky waters of that city planet, he was lucky to even be fished out of there. The stars in the sky vanished and a blur of blue clouds appeared, he looks on and lets his eyes wander. No grey skies only the lust of blue freedom across green plains.

The shuttle is stopped and his attention is on the open hatch, it opens with a hiss and steam, the light is blinding and he shields his face with his arm. A woman steps in and by the looks of the badges on her jacket she is of higher rank. But, she smiles warmly at them, a welcoming smile, one a mother would give.

“Welcome to D’Qar newbies !”, the woman booms. She stands aside to let them out, she leads them through in a single file line to the check in officers. There is commotion all around him, already hard to keep up. There are people in orange jumpsuits scattered around, jets and shuttles flying in and out of focus in the sky, their speed matched well with the atmosphere; keep up there is a war to fight. Droids approach the new group, they chirp and beep like alarms and sirens. “Don’t worry newbies, they are only welcoming you.”, the woman smiles as he continues marching on. Speeders fly by and he has to step out of the way, the woman pushes him along asking him to keep up. Billy, the resistances newest X wing pilot, slugs his pack over his shoulders and flicks his jacket’s collar. D’Qar was fresh but, it was as cold as home. He follows the new set of recruits, mostly officers and technicians, basically anyone who could hold a blaster. But, Billy knew of the secret talent that came with entering the Resistance, they had to have hope and lots of it.

“Alright newbies !”the woman waves her hand in the air, “This is where I leave you, General Hopper here will check you in and lead you to your quarters.”

The woman, who Billy now knows as Commander Joyce, has Hopper lean down to her level so that she can whisper something in his ear. He smiles affectionately and meets her gaze, Billy raises a brow and he watches her skip away to another member seeking her guidance. The over sized man faces them with a stern look, he seems unimpressed almost dissatisfied with her choice of recruitment. He clicks his tongue and nods his head, he gestures them to come forward, they are separated and sent with yet another set of officers.

“Single file everyone ! The faster we do this the faster you all can get to work !”, his hands are placed firmly behind his back as he walks around scanning the groups. Billy watches his movement, he holds power in his walk. His eyes are remorseful and deep down Billy knows he’s seen more than a man should’ve. It’s very dark in the galaxies.

“Next please !” Billy faces the check in officer, he wiggles his fingers for him to come closer.

“Name, identification and purpose to the Resistance please.”, the officer was a young man, almost a boy, Billy could tell because the uniform is still too big on him. He reaches for the breast pocket and slips out his card and pilot licenses. The boy whisks them away and begins to log his information into his data pad. Billy stares as a mop of dark curls work their way through pages and pages of information. The officer matches information transferred over from another base, making sure he wasn’t some spy from the First Order.

“ An X wing pilot ? From Corellia ?”, the officer scoffs, “We hardly get any of you guys out here.”

Billy is snapped from his daze and a smirk creeps onto his lips, “Yeah it’s pretty hard to leave Corellia nowadays.”

“So I hear.” The young boy’s face goes slack and he hands Billy back his information, “Good luck out there newbie.”

Billy takes it and moves along the line of more enlistments, this time a shiny droid will take his slip scanning it and automatically assign him a new droid; all star fighters had to have them. Flying in battle alone was a death wish, he’s seen countless ships go down. These giant cruisers that just rain down from the sky taking everyone out with them, he’s seen fleets fall from the stars; some friends other enemies. It hurts more to watch a friend go down, someone you knew, someone who fought alongside you, at times it’s so many you wouldn’t even know it was them. A droid at your side was vital, they are lifesavers and at times your closet friends. Billy saunters up to the commanding droid, this one is much more intimidating compared to the much smaller and helpful ones, through false eyes the droid eyes him down.

“Identification.”, it spits out in a mechanical voice.

Billy does what he is told and fishes out the card from his back pocket, sliding it in the machine for evaluation. The silent droid takes it in, does it’s regulation and routine and assigns Billy a droid based on his performance. Perhaps, a gentle and tender droid would help the pilot’s reckless and violent speed.

“BB unit PCE 235, assigned.”

Billy furrows his brows and out strolls a meek droid. It’s smaller than most star fighter droid but, that doesn’t mean it can’t get the work done. The droid is an outdated BB-series astromech droids, probably has gone through a few battles and now was just learning to get back up on its feet again. It has a glossy blue finish, the spherical body allows it to roll around with speed and persistence, it is a useful droid it has many components that helps during flight. Billy gives it a questioning look, the unit simply rolled up to his feet like the vulptices he used to feed up in Crait. It chirp and whirred with approval.

“If you come across any issue, see us and we will reassign.”, the commanding unit project. Billy tapped his foot against his droid, “No worries I think we will get along just fine.” The pilot smirked picks up his kit bag and marches to his suite the BB unit excitedly following behind. The slip crumbles in his hand, the ink almost staining his palms, he glances at it:

**Name: Billy Hargrove**

**Occupation : Pilot**

**Location : Pilot’s Quarters**

**Squadron: Black**

**Star fighter : T-70**

His residency on D’Qar has already started with annoyance and confusion. All he cared about was getting up into the air and moving up into the ranks of his squadron, a dream it would be to become a leader. He drags his heavy boots across the landing bay and into the pilot’s wing, this is where he would be staying. In the bungalows with the rest of the pilots and maybe a few technicians, they were always on sight just in case anything were to happen to a jet. It was much more different from the main walkway, less of a crowd and more selective than most sectors. And the biggest difference, it had an array of beautiful X wing’s lined across the fields. He let his eyes wander and drawled out a low whistle, “The best in the galaxy.”

The massive jets consume him with adrenaline and excitement, his touch goes wild as they glide across the marble and shiny coats. He can already feel the rumble of the engine underneath him and the sudden rush of a dizzy spell from hyper speed. He longed for the charge the electric feeling of the X wing’s grip, the thought of almost dying, he liked the idea of going up Death itself and firing a blaster right at it. Perhaps, he just wanted to be the best of the best, prove he wasn’t just some rebel scum. He scans the fields once more and they land on the jets of a sleek black Wing, the numbers on the engine match the ones on his card. PCE follows up behind it’s pilot, recognizing it’s assigned star fighter. He takes long strides over to it, he admires the work. It was a new model, a T-70, probably brought in by new funding or the Resistance had the guts to deal with smugglers. New blasters had been attached as well as a fresh new coat of paint. He puts his hands on his hips and stares up at the height of the thing, he always felt so small next to a star fighter but very much blessed to fight alongside it. The suns were dying over the horizon and sprinkles of star began to spill out, he had to find his room soon before he was left outside. He checks his ID card once more and scoffs at the picture of himself. It was a grainy picture and it was probably two years old, also it was mugshot from his smuggler days on Corellia. Nice enough of Resistance to remind him.

The gravel crushed under his boots and the south winds nape at his neck, he looks over his shoulder and whistles for PCE to catch up. The droid whirs up to Billy and they continue to the bungalow together.

“You think we will make it around here PCE ?” The bot beeped and chirped and Billy laughs, “I guess we will be okay. ”

…

The pilot’s quarters were grey and warm, closely fitted and narrow hallways but very sturdy walls. Fellow pilot’s pushed passed him and scurried to their room before lights out he pulled out his card and read the numbers room 148, it was the furthest down the hall. But, he didn’t know that because he's never had a place of his own. Working alone had been his whole life, from base to base he never had a chance to officially settle. However, D’Qar had required him to live on base and he wasn’t complaining.

“Are you lost ?”

Billy’s attention is now on a star pilot, he recognizes his face from the Resistance’s propaganda. He was a poster boy, he obviously was quick to get the newbies situated. His stern look that was usually plastered all over the walls of Corellia was now masked with a softer more acceptable smile. The poster boy still had his orange suit on, it was tied around his waist and it revealed a fitted black shirt that desirably accentuated his arm muscles. His tags hung around his neck and they glistened in the low light of the main hall. His cheeks were stained with freckles and stains from being under the suns for too long. It was common look for X wing pilots, they often flew too close to suns. Billy had been staring for too long, dipping his head low he flashed a smile.

“Tell me where I’ll be staying ?”

The poster boy strides up to him, looking over the slip they are now in close proximity, Billy looks are boy’s profile, he smells of grease and an expensive fragrance from the Canto Bight. Billy can tell because, Canto Bight is a destination for leisure time for Resistance pilots. And this poster boy seemed he had a side to him the Resistance wouldn’t be too happy about. He clears his throat as the boy moved over to his data pad, probably to look up Billy’s information for confirmation.

“I’m Billy, Black Squadron.”

The boy’s attention doesn’t leave the screen, “Tommy H leader of the Red Squadron.”

Billy is taken back, flustered, “Red squadron ?”

Tommy looks up and his eyes are bright, “Yeah ?”

Billy fumbles abit, “That’s amazing, never met a commanding officer before.”

Tommy playfully slaps his shoulder and laughs, “Well get used to it, looks like we will be fighting alongside each other.”

The halls were quiet and it seemed that everyone was turning in for the night. But, still here was the leader of the Resistance’s most elite squadron helping him find his sleeping room. PCE beeps to get Billy’s attention and he looks down placing his finger to his lips, calming him down. Tommy places his hands on his hips and takes Billy by the shoulder, “Alright newbie we found we found your room.”

They walk together to the back section of the barracks, Billy passes golden plaques of the Resistance’s former leaders, some were beautiful congratulations and others were disheartening memorials. It was difficult to look at bright in early in the morning, but it also stood as a reminder for the members that were lost. Billy stands and stares at the face of those who were taken away, all at the hands of the First Order, if he could he would march up to them and wring the neck of the Supreme Leader. It was a glorious thought, but he was only a pilot seated in the Resistance’s most pristine squadron.

“You alright there Billy ?”, Tommy offered. Billy glanced at the man who looks exhausted, long hours of training and constantly being prepared for an attack, it begins to take a toll on your body. Billy nods his head and Tommy swipes a card and the thick door opens with a hiss. They step in, Billy drops his bag at the very entrance and lets out a small whistle, PCE follows closely.

“This is your home for the next few years or so.”, Tommy jokes. The room matched the halls, small, cramped and narrow. Grey walls made the room dark, no windows, the bed took up half of the space, the sheets made the mattress look sleek and cold and single desk at the corner a few inches away from the bed. His own data pad was set and ready to go, a hologram messenger and communications devices were available to him at all times. There was also a small closet perfect for his small wardrobe, PCE had a resting spot by the bed and a sliding door led to an even smaller bathroom. He hoped for something for a little bit bigger but, the rebel alliance was limited on funding for proper sleeping arrangements.

“So wake up call is at 8 am training starts an hour later. We'll see you then Hargrove.``

Billy watches Tommy leave without saying a word. The door hisses and then a deafening silence. He drags his bag to the corner of the room, towards the wardrobe and decides that he’ll unpack tomorrow, maybe the day after that. Billy kicks off the heavy boots and throws himself onto the bed, not bothering to take off his jacket or the white thermal. He doesn’t explore the room say a word to PCE, he was in trance determined to get some much needed rest. His eyes are hefty and his head squished up against the pillow was nourishing, he rolls onto his back side and he absently focus’ on the beeping coming from the monitor on his desk. His eyes are shut but he can still see the grassy hill from his afternoon, it’s a peaceful sight to see. He’s out; PCE notices and routinely, with one of its many mechanical arms tugs a sheet over Billy’s legs. Giving him a comforting warmth for the night, he’s about to see long days and sleepless nights.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lowkey in luv with ya'll now


End file.
